Por favor
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Une petite Colombienne qui est malade, trois magnifiques jeunes hommes qui viennent s'occuper d'elle... comment passer un meilleur moment que celui-là?


**Un p'tit OS sans logique, sans scénario mais qui est un p'tit cadeau pour ma mignonne petite Col-chan que j'aime~ Alors cadeau, mon adorable Colombienne! xP**

* * *

Le visage rouge et le nez bouché, le corps à la fois chaud et froid, reniflant toutes les cinq secondes et emmitouflé sous les couvertures sur le canapé, la jeune Colombienne n'avait pas été gâtée et n'avait pas loupé l'épidémie de grippe qui se propageait dans l'école. Ou peut-être était-elle tombée malade toute seule, après tout le climat au Japon était bien différent de celui de son pays.

Reniflant une énième fois, elle attrapa la télécommande pour monter un peu le son - pourquoi ses oreilles étaient-elles aussi bouchées, bon sang?! - quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment.

\- Col-chan! Mon awesome moi est venu te rendre visite, kesesese!

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui, esquissant un sourire.

\- Pru-chan! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir...!

\- Bien sûr, ça fait plaisir à tout le monde de voir mon awesome moi, je suis tellement irrésistible aussi, on ne peut pas se passer de ma présence.

\- Pas moi, en tout cas...!

\- Kesesese! Tu vois bien! Ria-t-il d'un sourire fier en venant s'assoir près d'elle, prenant la couverture pour se la mettre dessus et se blotissant contre elle.

\- Tu vas tomber malade si tu te colles à moi comme ça.

\- Mon awesome moi ne tombe jamais malade! Et puis ça se voit que tu n'as jamais marché des lieues et des lieues dans les hivers Prussiens pour aller te battre.

\- C'est vrai, et je te signale que cela fait longtemps qu'on ne compte plus en lieues mon Pru-chan. Tu vois, c'est une unité que nous appellons les kilomètres!

\- Pfff, prends mon awesome moi pour un débile aussi, ça va, ça arrive de se tromper!

\- Et quand tu as voulu allumer un feu au milieu du salon parce que tu avais oublié que les radiateurs existaient, tu t'es trompé aussi...?

\- ...Mon awesome moi est d'une autre époque!

\- Mais oui. Allez, tu t'y feras! Lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Nya~ et, au fait, mon awesome moi t'a pris un truc à manger en venant ici!

\- Tu m'as ramené un sanglier que tu avais réussi à attraper...? Pouffa-t-elle.

\- ...Un jour tu vas te réveiller sur le point de te faire attquer par des oiseaux sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Si, Blanche-Neige, chante~!

Le Prussien gonfla les joues en croisant les bras.

\- Vilaine.

\- Tu l'es bien plus que moi~ lui dit-elle en lui pokant la joue.

L'albinos allait répliquer quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez! Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le dire que la porte s'ouvrit sur un espagnol et un français souriants, espagnol et français qui courèrent d'ailleurs à eux.

\- Ma Coco! Tu es malade? S'écria le brun d'un air inquiet en posant une main sur son front.

\- Grand frère France va te soigner, tu va voir~!

\- Haha! Coucou..! Je vais bien, Tonio, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste une méchante petite grippe~

\- Je vais te faire une bonne soupe à la tomate~! Mais chaude, cela vaut mieux! Dit-il en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Gracias, Tonio! D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il que Pru-chan soit arrivé avant vous...?

\- En fait, on est allé au supermarché sauf que Tonio a vu des tomates à moitié prix et que Gil est parti sans voir qu'il s'était arrêté et on l'a perdu... en plus, j'ai dû empêcher Tonio d'acheter tout le stock, il était tellement heureux et il voulait tellement faire des économies, rajouta le français en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à côté du Prussien.

\- Eh bien...! Et depuis quand s'intéresse-t-il autant à ne pas gaspiller sont argent?

\- Que veux-tu, c'est l'influence d'Austria et de Ned..!

\- Et puis vous n'aviez qu'à me suivre aussi! Râla le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Enfin, bref, Col-chan, tu les prends mes onigiris?

\- Oooh tu m'en as pris, danke!

\- Ja, kesesese! Celui-là est au thon et lui aux oeufs!

\- Je veux bien prendre celui aux oeufs! Dit la brune en lui prenant des mains.

A peine eût-elle commencé à le manger que l'espagnol ressorti de la cuisine avec une tasse remplie de jus de tomates chaud.

\- Tiens ma Coco~! Lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

\- Merci Tonio~ Je peux m'assoir sur tes genoux~...? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air angélique.

\- Si, bien~!

\- Les genoux de grand-frère France sont confortable aussi...

\- Nein, viens sur les miens plutôt Franny! S'écria l'albinos en attirant le brun à lui et en lui embrassant la joue tandis que la Colombienne se rasseyait sur le brun.

\- Tu as vraiment des fesses parfaites, mon Tonio~... dit la jeune fille en descendant sa main pour les lui pincer.

\- Gah! Aha... Arrête...!

\- Vous commencez sans moi~..? Dit le français avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Col-chan est trop malade pour l'instant, mais on attendra quelques jours!

\- Avec plaisir... dit l'hispannique en lui embrassant la nuque.

La jeune Colombienne vira au rouge pivoine en les regardant avant de finalement retourner la tête vers la télévision.

Non sans les magnifiques pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit~.

* * *

\- Franny?

\- Hm...?

\- Mon awesome moi croit qu'elle s'est endormie...

\- En effet, mon amour! On dirait bien!

\- Et Tonio aussi..!

\- On devrait les porter dans le lit, ils y seront plus confortables.

Et ni une, ni deux, en moins d'une minutes, les deux hispanniques se retrouvaient dans le grand lit. Et de suite rejoins par les deux autres.

\- Faîtes de beaux rêves, mes amours... murmura le blond.

\- Hmm... buenas noches...

\- Gute nacht!

Et en effet, je peux vous assurer que tout le monde fit de beaux rêves~...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
